Uncanny Secret Six
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 2: The Secret Six travel to Santa Prisca to rescue Captain Boomerang. Part of the Uncanny DC Universe.
1. Six Degrees: Part 1

**Uncanny Secret Six**

**Chapter 1: Six Degrees- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the outskirts of Gotham City-<strong>

A removal van was parked outside a spooky-looking mansion in the outskirts of Gotham City. The mansion was the home of the Secret Six, a team of former villains that did the jobs that the likes of the Justice League dared not to.

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were leaving the team. Ivy wanted to spend more time with her daughter/clone Audrey, and where Ivy went, Harley followed.

The remaining members of the Secret Six were standing outside the mansion bidding the pair farewell.

'Take care of yourself, Ivy.' Scandal Savage, the team's leader, smiled as she hugged Ivy close. 'Don't be a stranger, okay? I expect a call as soon as you get to Brazil.'

'I doubt they have telephones in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest.' Ivy pointed out. 'But I suppose I could send you a postcard or something.'

_**HONK! HONNNK!**_

'Yo, Red! Get your butt into gear, will ya!' Harley Quinn hollered from the passenger's seat of the car. 'Time's a wastin'!'

'Got to go.' Ivy apologised. 'I'll drop you all a line when I get to Brazil.'

Once Ivy had departed, Scandal turned back to the remaining members of her team. Counting Scandal herself, there were only three members of the Secret Six left.

'So, what do we do now?' The deadly marksman known as Deadshot asked. 'First Ragdoll quit to spend time with his monkeys, now Harley and Ivy have gone. We gonna start callin' ourselves the Secret Three?'

'Don't be foolish, Lawton.' Knockout, the former Female Fury, scoffed. 'I am sure that Scandal already has a plan to find us some new teammates.'

'Everybody get ready.' Scandal told her two remaining team members. 'We have a business meeting at the train yard. We're meeting our new employer.'

'Our new employer?' Deadshot asked. 'You're actually letting somebody else order us around?'

'Pack your things, Lawton.' Scandal told her teammate. 'Our employer won't want us to be late.'

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham train yard, later-<strong>

Deadshot dug his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and pulled out a cigarette lighter. He raised the lighter up to his face to light his cigarette, but Knockout snatched them both away.

'Watch what you're doing, you fool.' The former Female Fury hissed at her teammate. 'You're going to give way our position!'

'Aww, you ain't my momma.' Deadshot sniffed as he pulled out another cigarette. 'Where's Scandal gotten to, any way? I hate all this cloak and dagger crap.'

'Be patient, Scandal will be here soon.' Knockout responded. The statuesque redhead turned her head as she noticed their leader motioning them to a nearby boxcar.

'Great, an abandoned boxcar.' Deadshot grumbled as he put away his unlit cigarette. 'If there's a dead alien being experimented on in there, I'm getting the Hell out of here. I didn't sign on for any of that X-Files B.S.'

'Stop complaining and hurry up.' Knockout told him. 'Scandal is waiting for us.'

The pair walked over to the boxcar where Scandal was waiting.

'You ever gonna tell us who our new employer is?' Deadshot asked. 'Or are you gonna keep us waitin'?'

'Just get in the damn boxcar, Floyd.' Scandal glowered at the former assassin. 'Our employer's inside with the rest of our new teammates.'

Deadshot did as he was told and followed his teammates inside the boxcar. He instantly recognised the large African-American woman waiting for them inside.

'Amanda Waller…' Deadshot said. 'You get fed up of working for The Man and decide to come get your hands dirty for once?'

You Don't know the meaning of getting your hands dirty, Lawton.' Ms Waller retorted. 'I've done things that would make you curl up into a ball and cry like a little girl, but we're not here to reminisce. Sit down, and we can get started.'

Deadshot and the others sat down with two other people who were presumably their new teammates. One was a silver-haired woman dressed like somebody out for the French Revolution, the other was a blond man dressed in what seemed to be a chain mail suit of armour. The silver-haired woman stood up and embraced Scandal passionately, much to Knockout's surprise.

'Scandal, darling!' The silver-haired woman beamed. 'It has been such a long time!'

'Hello, Jeanette.' Scandal smiled slightly in response. Knockout frowned at her lover's apparent familiarity with the other woman.

'Do you know this woman, Poppet?' Knockout asked.

'Oh, Scandal and I go back quite some time.' Jeanette chuckled. 'Don't we, darling?' Then the silver-haired woman noticed Deadshot and turned her attentions to him. 'Ah, you must be the one known as Deadshot. Hmm, you reek of death. I like it.'

Deadshot shifted uncomfortably in his chair. There was something about the way Jeanette was looking at him. It was like the way a hungry shark would look at an injured seal.

'So, what's with tall, blond, and medieval?' Deadshot asked, changing the subject. 'What's your story, buddy?'

'I am Azrael!' The blond man stated rather intensely. 'I am the latest in the long line of those deemed worthy enough to be blessed by the Sacred Order of Saint Dumas!'

'Well, that's just… great.' Deadshot said. 'That's a nice sword you've got there man. Mind if I take a look?'

Deadshot instantly regretted attempting to tamper with another man's equipment as, quick as a flash, Azrael unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and shoved it at Deadshot's throat, the blade was wreathed in flames.

'None may touch the Sword of Azrael!' The mysterious sword-wielding man stated through gritted teeth. 'You are unfamiliar with my methods, so I shall not kill you this time. Try to repeat your mistake, and I will not be so merciful.'

'Well, now that everybody's been acquainted, I can begin with your mission briefing.' Waller said as she indicated a digital map on a nearby monitor screen. 'This is Santa Prisca.' Waller explained. 'For those of you that don't know, it's small island in the northern Caribbean. It's a lawless hive of scum and villainy. Drug lords rule the whole island. I had somebody visit the island to run reconnaissance, but the idiot ended up getting captured. That's why I want you to go visit this craphole. Rescue him and you've got a sixth member.'

'Any clues who this new guy is gonna be?' Deadshot piped up. 'Or is it all hush-hush?'

'You'll find the answers to all your questions once you get to Santa Prisca.' Waller explained as she threw down several manila folders in front of the group. 'Read the files and get your asses into gear, you leave on the hour.'

**TBC…**

**Next: Six Degrees- Part 2**

_The Secret Six… uh, Five jet off to Santa Prisca to rescue their sixth member, but just who will it be? Tune in next time to find out!_


	2. Six Degrees: Part 2

**Uncanny Secret Six**

**Chapter 2: Six Degrees- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

><p><strong>The skies above the Caribbean-<strong>

A hi-tech aircraft tore through the skies above the Caribbean. Its destination was Santa Prisca, an island notorious for being a haven for drug barons. Its passengers were the band of former villains known as the Secret Six, even though there were only five members on the team. They were heading to Santa Prisca to rescue their sixth member from the clutches of the drug barons that ruled the island.

'Everybody get ready to disembark.' Scandal, the team's field leader, announced. 'we should be approaching our landing point soon.'

'Why Don't we parachute in?' Deadshot enquired. 'Y'know, death from above.'

'That's what happened to the man we're here to rescue.' Scandal explained. 'His plane was shot down by the islands anti-aircraft weaponry and he was captured. We're flying low to keep out of radar range.'

'I for one am hoping for a glorious battle.' Knockout smiled as she rubbed her hands together in glee. 'It has been a long time since I have tested myself.'

'There's bound to be innocents involved somewhere.' Deadshot sighed. 'So it's not like we can cut lose and really enjoy ourselves.'

'These bastards sell drugs to children.' Scandal pointed out. 'They're all as good as dead.'

'That was music to my ears, poppet.' Knockout smiled, squeezing her lover's hand. 'I look forward to spilling the blood of many fools.'

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Prisca, a little while later-<strong>

Two guards leant against their jeep on a cliff top pass leading to a heavily defended compound. Both men let out yawns of boredom.

'Why do we have to stay out here and guard the compound?' One guard complained. 'Nobody would be foolish enough to attack us after we shot down that gringo with the boomerangs.'

'He's not a gringo, you idiot.' The second guard retorted. 'He is Australian… I think. He talks funny, any way.'

The first guard stood up straight as he heard rustling coming from the undergrowth.'

'Wait… What's that?' The guard went for his gun. The man's companion just shook his head.

'It's nothing.' The man tutted. 'It's just a bird or something.'

A rather large redheaded female came charging out of the undergrowth and tackled the jeep, sending it sailing tumbling end-over-end and crushing the second guard in the process.

'Intruders!' Guard Number 1 yelled as he leveled his sights on Knockout 'Die, witch!'

Knockout grabbed the guard by the arm with astonishing speed for a woman of her size and tore it right out of the socket. The guard screamed in pain and grabbed his bleeding stump.

'I'll really have to talk to you about subtlety one of these days, Kay.' Scandal sighed as she and the rest of the Six stepped out of the undergrowth. 'Will somebody shut this idiot up before he blows our cover?'

'Way ahead of you, boss.' Deadshot nodded as he shoved the injured guard with his foot, sending him tumbling down over the cliff.

'I do so love the way you work, Lawton.' Jeannette, the mysterious woman dressed as what seemed to be a French aristocrat, purred seductively. 'Mmm, perhaps we should talk about your work once this mission has finished.'

'Lady, you don't seriously believe that I think you actually mean talk, do ya?' Deadshot responded. Jeannette looked hurt.

'Why, whatever could you mean?' The silver-haired woman asked innocently.

'We are wasting time.' The man known only as Azrael frowned. 'There are sinners that must be punished.'

'How are we gonna get into this place, any way?' Deadshot inquired. 'Are we gonna just waltz up to the front door and knock?'

'Everybody split up.' Scandal ordered the team. 'Kay and Azrael are with me. We're going to create a distraction while Deadshot and Jeanette find our prisoner.'

'Thanks a lot, boss.' Deadshot groaned. 'Leave me with the scary lady.'

'Oh, I'm sure that I will be able to persuade you that I am a nice person.' Jeannette responded with a cheeky sparkle in her eye. 'I can be quite persuasive.'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile-<strong>

In a little wooden shed somewhere in the compound, a man was tied to a chair with a sack on his head. There were several armed men in the room with him. Their leader, your stereotypical greasy-looking man with a moustache, was loading bullets into a gun. It was clear what he intended to do with their prisoner.

'It is your lucky day today, gringo.' The man sneered. 'I have finally decided to end your misery. Let nobody say that I am not merciful.'

'How many times do I have to bloody tell you?' The man with the bag on his head spat. 'I'm not a bloody gringo! I'm Australian, you stupid bastard!'

The man with the gun backhanded the prisoner across the face.

'It would be wise not to anger me.' The man said. 'Lest I forget how merciful I am.'

'Touch me again and I'll bloody kill you.' The bound man in the chair retorted.

'Ha!' The gun-toting man laughed out loud. 'Can you hear the gringo? He thinks that he is going to escape and kill us.' The rest of the men burst out laughing at the thought. 'You are seriously outnumbered. You cannot seriously think that you have any chance of escaping.'

Then, the sound of gunfire and screams snapped the men to attention.

'Intruders!' The moustachioed fellow with the pistol snapped. 'Kill them all!'

Gunfire tore through the door of the shed, killing several of the guards. The door was kicked inwards as Deadshot and Jeannette made their presence known.

Jeannette untied the man in the chair and removed the bag from his head. The captive was none other than George 'Digger' Harkness, the long-time member of the Flash's Rogues and former member of the original Suicide Squad known as Captain Boomerang.

'About bloody time the Wall sent somebody to rescue me.' The man in the chair sighed in relief. 'Been a long time, Lawton.'

'Reunions can wait.' Deadshot responded as he shouldered the moustachioed man in the face.

'Tell me you brought a change of clothes.' Digger said. 'Or do you except me to fight in rags?' Deadshot simply tossed him a suitcase. Digger opened the case and nodded in appreciation. 'Nice boomerangs. I've been looking forward to getting' some new toys to mess around with.'

'Then we had better make a move.' Jeannette recommended. 'I can sense the men making a move to investigate your escape.'

As if in response to her words, more men burst into the hut and opened fire, shooting Jeannette in the back.

'Jeannette!' Deadshot yelled as he turned to open fire. Unfortunately, his wrist-mounted pistols had run out of ammunition. 'Dammit!'

'Time to test these things out, I guess.' Digger said as he tossed his news boomerangs at the men. The gun-toting goons fell down dead as the razor-sharp boomerangs embedded in their chests.

Deadshot ran over to check on his fallen colleague.

'Jeannette, are you okay?' He asked concerned.

'Perfectly fine, darling.' Jeannette responded as she picked herself up from the ground and dusted herself off. 'Let's move on, shall we?'

Unfortunately for Jeannette, one of the gun-toting men wasn't quite dead. The man pulled out a knife and threw it at her. The knife sliced across the silver-haired woman's throat, missing causing any serious damage, but drawing blood nonetheless.

Jeannette's face went pale as she clutched her bleeding throat. 'No…' She whispered hoarsely. '_**NO!**_'

Deadshot and Captain Boomerang stood there transfixed as black streaks spread through Jeannette's hair and skull-like markings appeared on her face. Both men dove for cover as she let out an ear-splitting scream, blasting the knife-wielding guard through the wall of the shed.

Once he was sure that Jeannette had calmed down, Captain Boomerang poked his head out from where he had taken refuge. 'Nice girlfriend you got there, mate.'

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere-<strong>

While Deadshot and Jeannette got on with their mission, Scandal and the others went about causing a distraction. They went with Knockout's choice of distraction, which mostly meant causing as much destruction as possible.

'Feel the wrath of Saint Dumas!' Azrael yelled as he cleaved a gun-toting soldier in two with his fiery sword. Knockout looked her teammate up and down in appreciation.

'If I were not otherwise involved, you would make a worthy mate.' The former Female Fury stated.

'Time to get outta here, people!' Deadshot yelled as he, Jeannette, and Captain Boomerang fought past the battle their teammates were having with the remaining soldiers.

Knockout grabbed one of the soldiers by the neck and tossed him high into the air. 'Just when I was beginning to get warmed up.'

Scandal and the others joined Deadshot's group and started to fight their way out of the compound. Captain Boomerang noticed Knockout and looked her up and down.

'Pleasure to meet you, love. George Harkness is the name, but me mates call me Digger.'

'You're barking up there wrong tree there, Digger.' Deadshot pointed out.

'It's no use!' Scandal announced. 'There's to many of them. We can't break free.'

'I'm already on it, Boss Lady.' Captain Boomerang responded as he spied a nearby fuel tank. Digger tossed one of his boomerangs at the tank, igniting the fuel inside. The tank exploded in a huge ball of flame, sending several of the soldiers flying through the air. The Secret Six took that time to make their getaway.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the skies above the Caribbean-<strong>

Once the Secret Six had made their escape, they boarded their hi-tech aircraft and headed back home.

'Christ, I need a bath.' Captain Boomerang wrinkled his nose as he caught his own scent. 'I smell like a kangaroo that's been left to rot.'

'We're not home free just yet.' Scandal piped up form the pilot's seat. 'Next we're heading to Hawaii.'

'We might as well stop off for a wash, right?' Digger inquired. 'I mean, we're going to have to cross over the States, aren't we?'

'Waller's already given the order.' Scandal explained. 'She wants us to pick up another new member of the team.'

'Wouldn't that make seven of us?' Deadshot asked. 'We're the Secret Six, not the Secret _Seven.'_

'I'm only doing what Waller asked.' Scandal responded. 'Now, are you going to keep quiet or do you want to carry on and piss her off?' Deadshot wisely chose to keep quiet. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to anger Amanda Waller.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next: We're Going To Need A Bigger Boat<strong>

_The Secret Six head to Hawaii to pick up King Shark, their seventh and last member._


End file.
